1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peripheral apparatus and synchronization method thereof; in particular, to a peripheral apparatus, suitable for being coupled to a host, and synchronization method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Today the computer technology has progressed greatly, and the application fields of computers have been also diversified more and more. Computers have become a necessary apparatuses in daily life, wherein a user may couple a peripheral apparatus to a computer so as to expand additional functions of a computer. Therefore, a derivative peripheral apparatus of a computer, such as mouse, keyboard, earphone or speaker, is also diversified more and more.
However, some peripheral apparatuses described above have luminous elements, and the luminous elements will generate optical effect in visual perception; or some peripheral apparatuses have fans, and the fans may dissipate the heat generated by said peripheral apparatuses.